Oresama no Neko
by Chanteloup
Summary: Atobe Keigo brings a kitten into his home. That pretty much sum's up this story...ENJOY!


_Hello Readers :D This is a one-shot...possibly...we'll see after this chapter... ENJOY_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

_This story will have no lemons...I'm pretty sure it won't..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_(POSSIBLY THE ONLY CHAPTER...DEPENDS ON THE REVIEWS AND MY IMAGINATION XD)_

Atobe Keigo was caught in a frustrating battle against a... _cat. _He wondered how he got into this situation as he chased the lithe black creature around his room, trying to contain it as it seemed to be mocking him; it ran around and clawed anything it could reach, including the purplish-haired teen. Just a few mere minutes ago the mansion and his room was peaceful:

_"How was your day, Sir?" his butler asked as he strode into the mansion avoiding the rain by the many umbrella's shielding him before handing off his coat and bag to the maids around him._

_"Oresama had a wonderful day as always," he replied waving them away as he headed to his room a bit startled by the clap of thunder but quickly regained his composure as Oresama would never be afraid of the storm outside. He settled himself at his desk doing this and that to keep his company going (His father had let him start running some business, transferring the ownership down to him and letting him earn his own money for a change...tsk...tsk...all those helicopter rides to exotic islands with his tennis team...) before finishing after a few more minutes as the work was nothing to him. What he really wanted to do was go outside and play tennis, preferably against a certain emerald-haired teen who had the audacity to call him, 'Monkey King'. Staring out of the window which was steadily being pelted with raindrops his eyes caught a flicker down below, streaking over his lawn (Pfft, lawn...yeah right..more like his own private park) and towards the front of his house and out of sight. _

_His own curiosity made him quickly exit the room and go to another window where he could see the front; his onyx colored eyes quickly focusing onto the quivering black blob huddled on one of the steps leading up to the door. Pulling the door open he glanced outside, shielded from the rain by the porch roof and walked over to the blackish brown object that was lying there. He stopped a foot away as golden orbs glared at him, a kitten covered in mud was glaring at him as if daring him to try and touch it. _

_He let out a snort of laughter 'pathetic' he thought reaching over to grab what seemed to be a harmless but glaring ball of fur; his hand jolted back as thorn sharp claws lashed out. Now, the kitten had a smug look on its face which only made the diva even more stubborn at trying to grab it, "Hmph, your wrong if you think that's going to stop Oresama," he sneered back as he reached forwards ignoring the small pain and quickly grabbed the scruff of the baby cat. He dangled it in-front of him watching with a smug arrogant look on his face as it tried to claw his face but was with no avail as it was held away; dangling limply as it was tired and worn out from the trek through the mud._

_Atobe felt a bit bad at the shivering creature that he held; its fur was plastered to it's side and covered in mud, small mewls could be heard coming from the black furball, it was...quite tiny...chibi..._

_He let out a sigh flicking his hair dramatically "Be awed by Oresama's generosity," he said to the kitten, adjusting his grip so that it was now settled in the crook of his arm, tiny claws were gripping him along with his expensive shirt being stained by the brown sludge covering the tiny feline. He carried it up the room, shooing the maids away saying that he can take care of the small quivering feline. _

_He walked straight to the bathroom closing the door as to not let the cat escape and leave muddy paw-prints everywhere and set the furball into the sink. He then turned on the water to a warm temperature as to warm the kitten up who shot out immediately onto the toilet leaving a trail of water and bits of mud everywhere. "Now, kitten. Listen to Oresama and stay still," he said a tick mark appearing as the cat shot him a arrogant look before shaking itself like a dog and splattering mud onto Atobe much to his disgust. _

_He quickly grabbed the muddy feline by the neck once more before lowering it back into the sink and towards the water. It frantically writhed in the hand holding it down while the other massaged, getting rid of the sludge that covered it. He then added some honey scented soap to the wet fur and kept it well away from those golden orbs which were glaring at him at being subjected to this treatment. After the wash (along with a few more escape attempts), he bundled the kitten up into a luxurious towel and proceeded to the bedroom making the mistake of placing the cat onto his bed and turning his back for a mere second to see if there was a brush he could use to smooth out the feather-like black fur that stood in tuffs._

And now, here he was trying to corner the kitten dashing madly to escape his clutches after wiggling its way free of the overly large towel, "You brat! Come here and be thankful that Oresama had let you come into this house instead of outside," he nearly yelled as he dived for the cat as it tripped over one of Atobe's many house slippers and tumbled on to its side. His fingers quickly curled around the scruff for the 20th time that night and carried him back to the bed, whipping out a phone and quickly calling his driver.

"What can I do for you Atobe-sama?" his driver asked after answering the phone.

"Run by the pet shop and pick up a, collar...preferably purple for kittens, two bowls, a few cat toys, food, treats. The best ones you can find," he ordered before disconnecting the call. Dropping the cat onto his bed he quickly dried the squirming body before going to take a bath himself, bringing the monstrous, arrogant thing with him in case it tried to escape from the bedroom if a maid or his butler opened the door.

He quickly washed, pulling the shower curtain aside for the 100th time to quickly peek at the kitten to make sure it wasn't destroying anything and was pleased to see it huddled in the corner near the door glaring at him. After stepping out of the shower he quickly dried himself and looked around for his clothes which had suddenly disappeared; his eye's narrowed as he glanced down at the small cat who seemed to stare back at him innocently, "What did you do with Oresama's clothes you ignorant cat! Oresama demands you show him," Atobe said though he felt a bit foolish as he talked to the tiny feline who merely turned his head away ignoring him.

He glanced around the large bathroom soon spotting his silk pajama top stuffed behind the toilet, his eye's quickly focused onto the matching bottoms peeking out slightly from the toilet itself, caught under the seat, the rest soaked with water. He quickly tossed both into the trash as he vowed never to wear such filthy things again even if they were washed. His underwear was currently underneath the now hissing feline as he tried to retrieve it; tiny paws smacked his hands away and claws clung to it as he lifted it up.

"Stupid cat! Oresama demands that you let go and behave!" Atobe shouted as he plucked the hissing kitten away from his now torn up underwear and tossing it (The underwear...not the kitten) into the trash with his other ruined clothes. Wrapping the towel around his waist he held the cat away from him at an arm's length, still clutching the scruff of it and made his way to his bedroom and placing the cat onto the bed and headed into his closet.

After dressing himself he made his way back to the bed where the kitten had curled up fast asleep...on _his_ favorite goose feather pillow...the one that _his_ head should be lying on and not that stupid, selfish, cat who should be groveling at his feet instead. "Oi, wake up. That pillow belongs to Oresama himself," Atobe said nudging the kitten aside who let out a startled yowl of surprise as it rolled off the pillow and onto the bed.

A smug smirk appeared on the king's face as he laid his head down, claiming the pillow as his as he snapped his fingers to turn off the lights. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but was disturbed by a tiny paw dabbing his nose, "Go to sleep you brat. Quit disturbing Oresama from his sleep," he said shooing the feline away from his face and turned around so his back was towards the lithe creature.

Soon enough he felt a tiny prickling sensation crawling up his back, moving down his shoulder to his head where the weight settled and a purr could be heard rumbling right on his ear. Another tick mark appeared on Atobe's head, "You stupid cat! Oresama's head is not a place to sleep," he spoke in a disapproving manner as he placed the kitten away from him, down by his feet, "Hmph, you belong there."

A few moments of silence soon lulled Atobe to sleep. The kitten on the other hand quickly took its chance to crawl on top of the narcissist's head to sleep upon, settling quite comfortably and emitted a low purr of approval as it too fell asleep. A small smile formed upon the diva's lips, "Be grateful that Oresama is letting you do as you want for now."

* * *

_ I suppose I will write another chapter...possibly from the kitten's point of view... :D_


End file.
